Ultime sacrifice
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: C'est peut être une death fic, peut être pas, faut voir.


**Ultime sacrifice**

_La Terre-AC 199-Mois d'Avril _

Ils étaient venus librement, de leur plein gré.

Pour mettre fin aux troubles que leur liberté avait fait naître.

Pour un dernier combat, tous ensembles.

Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir cette fois, mais ils étaient venus tout de même.

Pour se donner une dernière chance de s'exprimer et de dire leur vérité.

Le premier à venir avait été le 01 et ce malgré l'opposition de Réléna Darlian.

La jeune femme avait eu beau user de toute sa persuasion il n'avait rien voulu savoir.

Duo Maxwell avait été le suivant.

Il était venu dans un premier temps pour convaincre le japonais de renoncer à ce projet insensé.

Mais celui que l'on appelait Heero Yuy n'avait rien voulu savoir.

Alors l'américain était resté lui aussi.

Le troisième à se présenter aurait pu se réfugier derrière sa responsabilité de chef de famille, mais savoir deux de ses amis en danger avait été le déclencheur d'un revirement magistral de sa part.

Il avait renoncé à sa position privilégiée pour rejoindre les deux autres.

La nouvelle avait fait le même effet que l'explosion d'une bombe : Le chef de la famille Winner répondait à l'accusation de crime de guerre.

Le quatrième avait laissé la sécurité relative du petit cirque où il travaillait et qu'il considérait comme un foyer et une famille pour se rendre à son tour.

Le dernier avait écouté son sens de la justice et était apparu dans la salle du tribunal au début du procès.

Cinq jeunes hommes, à peine sortis de l'adolescence, mais dont la vie avait été bouleversée par la guerre.

Cinq pilotes que la justice qualifiait de criminels de guerre.

Une accusation surprenante, injuste, mais que de nombreuses personnes avaient choisi de croire.

Les anonymes d'hier étaient devenus des menaces aux yeux des foulles.

Une nouvelle psychose avait vue le jour.

Ils n'avaient jamais été des héros aux yeux du monde ni souhaité le devenir.

Tout ce qu'ils voulaient se résumait en peu de mots : vivre dans un monde libre.

Mais on leur refusait ce droit.

On persistait à voir en eux des menaces, à moins qu'une certaine culpabilité ne soit la cause réelle de ce désir de les juger et, si possible de les détruire.

Parce qu'ils incarnaient la guerre, qu'ils en étaient les fils et les outils.

Pour beaucoup ils n'étaient pas vraiment humains.

La guerre avait pris leurs visages et bien que terminée elle survivait en eux.

Ils avaient voulu être source d'espoir, on faisait d'eux une source de crainte.

Eux qui avaient tant enduré sans jamais s'avouer vaincus ils se courbaient devant l'opinion générale.

Douloureusement.

Criminels de guerre.

Eux ?

Ils n'avaient jamais envisagé que l'on puisse venir à les voir ainsi.

Ils étaient des soldats.

Deux d'entre eux l'avaient toujours été.

Les autres l'étaient devenus par la force des choses.

La guerre leur avait donné un but, les avait unis.

Trois d'entre eux y avaient gagné un nom.

Mais à quel prix ?

Lorsque l'accusation débuta ils écoutèrent en silence la longue liste des faits qui leur étaient reprochés. Chacune avait été décortiquée et exagérée à l'extrème.

Rien ne leur était épargné.

Tout était bon pour faire d'eux des monstres sanguinaires, des assassins implacables.

Lorsque l'accusateur cessa de parler le silence retomba sur la salle d'audience.

Les cinq accusés gardaient le silence.

Ils se sentaient salis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Quatre était au bord des larmes.

Au fur à mesure que l'homme parlait il sentait la haine et la colère grandir autour de lui.

La tension était à son comble.

Réléna Darlian et les hommes de quatre avaient fait venir les meilleurs avocats.

Mais même eux n'avaient pas réussi à faire basculer la situation en faveur des pilotes de gundam.

Tout était déjà joué avant même le début du procès.

La sentence ne surprit personne.

Une condamnation à mort.

Hilde et Catherine se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Les soeurs de Quatre se mirent à se lamenter.

Réléna Darlian ferma les yeux lorsque l'information lui fut transmise.

Plus rien ne pourrait sauver son petit prince.

Pas même elle.

Surtout pas elle.

Elle devait rester en dehors de cette affaire.

Même si cela lui brisait le coeur.

Les condamnés furent ramenés dans leur cellule.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls et certains que nul ne les espionnait ils mirent au point les derniers détails.

Ils auraient pu s'échapper facilement, ils étaient entraînés pour cela.

Mais ils ne le firent pas.

Ils étaient las de cette vie, de cette haine aveugle.

Ils préféraient en finir.

La mort ne leur faisait pas peur.

Quelques jours plus tard ils furent menés dans une pièce aux airs de laboratoire.

On leur retira leurs habits, leur laissant qu'un short pour tout vêtement.

Des hommes en blouses blanches les firent asseoir sur des chaises équipées de sangles avec lesquelles ils attachèrent avec soin.

Des capteurs furent disposés un peu partout sur leurs corps, un casque fut ajusté sur leur tête.

Des aiguilles furent plantées dans leur bras droit.

Des appareils commencérent à ronronner doucement. Sur des écrans de contrôle leurs tracés cardiaques et cérébraux s'affichèrent.

Une seule pression sur un bouton et un produit fut libéré et commença à se répandre dans leurs veines.

Leurs rythmes cardiaques s'accélérèrent, leurs tracés cérébraux s'affolèrent.

Quatre fut le premier à succomber.

Sur un soupir.

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent puis se fermèrent et il s'affaissa dans ses liens.

Duo Maxwell se débattit et insulta leurs bourreaux jusqu'au dernier instant, jusqu'au dernier souffle.

Wufei les fixa de ses yeux noirs au regard impénétrable, une moue dédaigneuse sur les lèvres.

Il ne leur accorda pas une seule parole.

Il les méprisait de tout son être.

Lorsque le moment approcha il ferma lentement les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas leur donner la satisfaction de voir la vie s'éteindre dans son regard.

Trowa s'éteignit lui aussi en silence, discrétement, comme il avait vécu.

Quelques minutes plus tard les derniers tracés devinrent plats.

Les hommes en blouses blanches coupèrent les appareils, retirèrent les aiguilles et les capteurs, détachèrent les corps inertes et les emportèrent.

Les quelques spectateurs de l'exécution se retirèrent satisfaits.

La menace née de la guerre n'était plus.

Cinq jeunes hommes avaient cessé de vivre.

Ils n'avaient pas vingt ans.

_La Terre-AC 199-Mois de septembre_

La maîtresse d'école entendit frapper à la porte de sa classe.

- Entrez ! Dit elle.

Le directeur de l'établissement entra, suivit de cinq petits garçons qui avaient dans les cinq ans.

Un blondinet aux yeux clairs, au corps fragile.

Un châtain aux yeux verts, plus grand que ses compagnons.

Un autre aux yeux violets et au large sourire dont le regard pétillait de malice.

Un brun aux yeux bleus, visiblement métis d'asiatique.

Un chinois aux yeux noirs.

- Je vous présente vos nouveaux élèves. Déclara le directeur.

OWARI SORETOMO KAISHI ? (1)

* * *

_(1) Commencement ou fin ?_

**_Les reviews sont comme les sourires,_**

**_elles enrichissent la personne qui les reçoit_**

**_sans appauvrir celle qui les envoie._**


End file.
